


Voltron: Defender of the Outback

by SilverShard



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-04-18 02:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverShard/pseuds/SilverShard
Summary: Back before the Paladins of Earth, before Matt wished to be the first to meet an alien,  Austin Kogane fell in love with one, and a Galra Soilder no less.Krolia wasn't prepared to fall for a human, or find so much adventure on this Zarkon (and all other aliens free except these odd humans) free planet.This is their story of love, adventure, and family.Written by IronCutAedon on Google+. Edited and posted by SilverShard.





	1. Never Seen You in These Parts

**Author's Note:**

> This story was not primarily written by me (I did most of the editing), but by IronCutAeden, on Google+. Since they had no account, I am posting it, with their permission.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this first chapter!
> 
> SilverShard

Austin cracked open a cold beer on his porch as he watched the glittering stars above. It was mighty lonely out here sometimes, but he loved every second of it. Iverson had asked him to do some solar research out here for a project a while back, and he gave more than enough data. But now he was done with all that stuff and he was happy to kick up his feet and take care of his garden out back. His shack was small and run down, but he had practically rebuilt it so it wouldn’t leak or creak. It now stayed warm in the cold and cool in the heat so it was enough of a home for him. Iverson still sent royalty checks since apparently he helped a boatload and all, but he didn’t really need the money since his life was so well built now.

Austin sighed as he placed his can down on the ground by his heavy hiking boots and watched the shimmering sky. He smiled when he saw a little spark of light shoot across it’s black expanse.

“Might as well make a wish.” He quietly chuckled to himself. “I wish I had someone to share nights like this with.” And with that, he raised his beer to the sky in a silent vow and headed back inside for the night.

  
  


It was a loud booming sound that echoed for miles that woke him in the middle of the night. Austin sat up with a start and grabbed his shotgun from the side of his bed. He rose to his feet and started to slowly approach the door.

“The hell?” He said aloud as the pulsating glow from outside began to dim to a more gentle purple color. As Austin neared the door, he could hear the faint crackle of a radio and the voice coming from it. He tentatively reached out for the handle and swung it open, revealing a small fighter class ship made of nothing he’d seen on Earth and the pilot turned back facing him as they talked into the radio.

“I landed by this primitive shelter. This planet has practically no defenses. Finding the lion should be fairly simple as nothing has seemed hostile.” The stranger took no notice of Austin behind them. What did they mean by that? Where they from outside the solar system or something? He wondered whether or not to move forwards, but then the figure stiffened and dropped the radio. Austin knew he must have been found out, but instead the figure whipped out a knife and threw it out at a scorpion in the sand with a satisfying crack as the blade split the shell. Austin risked a step towards them, his curiosity getting the better of him. The plank beneath him creaked under his weight, and the stranger stood from where they had crouched to pick up the dead scorpion and he saw their face for the first time as they swiftly ran at him and pinned him to the ground, knife now a full sword and aimed at his neck.

 

“Who are you?” They snarled, purple stripes old in the light from his home.

“Hey now! I’m just the poor sod who lives here! I should be asking who you are!” Austin laughed, flipping himself over, surprising the alien. “The name’s Austin, Austin Kogane. You?”

“Not important. I have a mission here and as long as you stay out of my way,” She hissed, sword inches from his face, “We should get along fine.”

“Alright ma’am I’ll stay outta yer way as long as you answer my questions too.” Austin smiled.

She rolled her eyes and shoved past him into his house. 

“Hey! You can’t just-”

She turned on him, her height making her more threatening.

“I need a place to stay while I search for the blue lion.”

“Well, I’d be happy to help, I know this place better than you and I have an extra bed anyways.” Austin scratched his stubble and uprighted his rifle by the door.

“You live in a very, primitive era.” She commented, poking around his kitchen.

“Most people have much better stuff than me, I just like livin’ simple.” He grinned as his new house guest continued questioning everything in the fridge.

“Krolia.”

“ ‘Scue me?” Austin turned his head to give her a look of confusion.

“My name is Krolia.Tomorrow I will show you the information I have on the thing I seek, let’s hope you prove useful.” She opened a pickle jar and sniffed it, before scrunching up her nose in disdain. “How you you humans eat this Yarhad Fed?” She shoved it back in the fridge and shut the door “Your ears are hideous by the way.” 

“Well, yours are funny looking to me too.” 

Krolia looked offended by the playful statement. “Mine are a sign of my status and power. Not even Zarkon could match my ears.”

Austin held up his hands in defense. “Sorry Krolia, I was just messing. Us humans all have the same sort of ears, these floppy things don’t tell us anything about status, it’s more the things we put on ‘em.”

“Weird.” Krolia rolled her eyes and continued her exploration of his house. 

“Do you want me to get you some more comfortable clothes for sleeping in?” Austin called after her, absolutely in shock and wondering why he wasn’t even the least panicked about this. Maybe because he’d been on his own for such a long time, all contact was extraterrestrial and welcomed. Austin supposed it didn’t matter, because this alien was kinda cute, with her fuzzy ears and purple marks.

  
  
  


The first few weeks were spent mostly with Austin teaching Krolia what Earth stuff was and seeing if she could handle any of the food. She liked eating scorpions apparently, and despised pickles. Everyone had their own tastes after all.

Krolia had decided that Earth was still a backwards, idiotic planet but at least this Austin Kogane was decent enough not to turn her away, or perhaps because this planet was so far out of Zarkon’s reach they had no idea of all the life out there they just accepted living practically alone with each other on this dusty place. So Krolia taught Austin about life out in the stars. She told him about the war, and she was stone faced through it all, masking any emotion behind it. All the different alien races and why her mission was so important. But Austin could tell in her voice, she just wanted this war to be over, to not be feared by her race, to be able to have a reason to smile. He knew because he knew what it was like, not having much to smile about. He’d been in war before and it was horrid, he told her so as he tended his watermelons, how it was probably nothing compared to the intergalactic one she was fighting a losing battle for, but it still was cold in his chest. 

“I never thought I’d be able to really talk about any of this honestly, I’ve been alone for years.” Austin commented as he pulled out a couple of beers and popped the caps off for him and Krolia. “It’s nice to talk to another living being about things like this.”

“I agree.” Krolia replied, curiously examining the bottle.

“This is a beer, their a good drink for sometimes, but it’s an acquired taste that some can’t stand.” He explained, tipping his bottle into his mouth and watching Krolia hesitantly doing the same. As he set it down, Krolia spit her mouthful out all over the floor and the jeans he gave for her to borrow.

“Did you poison me?!” She demanded.

“No! I told you, some folks just don’t like it all that much.” Austin laughed as he went to grab a towel to mop up the mess. “Here, how about I just get you a water? Everyone drinks water.”

“Please.” Krolia stuck out her tongue in attempt to get the taste off by airing it out. Austin filled a glass with water and handed it to Krolia, who drank it without a moment’s hesitation.

 

“You sure are adorable, you know that?” Austin smiled as Krolia put down her cup.

“I am not!” She insisted, “I am a feared being who could snap your neck here and now.” She smiled teasingly, making Austin laugh heartily.

“So, I got some readings for strange signals if you wanna check them out tomorrow. Maybe we’ve got a lead on your lion?”

“Sounds like a plan. Though I’m finding your planet much more dry than I expected.”

“Well, this is just a small part, most of it is green and wild and beautiful. Not saying that this isn’t just as breaktaking of a view, but sometimes I miss all the trees.”

“Perhaps we could go to a forest sometime, once my mission is complete at least.” Krolia noted.

“Will you go back to the Blade after this?”

“Most likely.” She sighed, ears drooping.

“You don’t want to go.” It wasn’t a question, it was a fact. Krolia had grown to love it here, and though she never got comfortable  in one place before, she had become attached to Austin’s Earth, his home.

“No, but I will have to eventually.”

“Then let’s make the most of our time here.” Austin stood up and turned on the radio. He held out a hand as a gentle song came on. “Dance with me?”

“I don’t know how…” Krolia looked down, embarrassed.

“Well it’s easy! Just take my hand and follow my lead. Then you can add in your own moves as you just let go and drown in the music.” Austin explained as the familiar tune was surrounding them in such a perfect way and Krolia took his hand in hers. He pulled her up to her feet, even though she was taller than him, Austin still would take any chance he got to show her that he was just as mighty as an average sized human man. 

 

He smiled widely and gently swayed along to the beat as Krolia fell into a similar pattern and they stayed just like that for song after song. Austin would laugh softly and guide her steps, Krolia joining in on the laughter when Austin tripped over his own feet while trying to concentrate on hers. By the end of the tenth song, it was well after midnight, their foreheads were pressed against each others as they held each other close. Austin looked into Krolia’s beautiful violet eyes and brushed some of her hair out of her face as he leaned in. Krolia placed a gentle hand on Austin’s cheek as their lips pressed together and the last slow long song ended. When they broke apart after a long blissful moment, Austin’s face was red and his expression bubbly and lovesick.

“Was that okay?”

“Yes. I liked it.” Krolia smiled, her own face a gentle glow from the blush that she felt crawl up her neck. She had never felt this way before, never gotten too. And she was sure this was what love was as they fell into another breathtaking kiss.

 

The next morning, Krolia woke up happy. She never imagined life could be so great when out of sight of the Blade and the empire. Of course Kolivan checked in for progress every other week, and she told him the same lie. ‘I’m certain I have almost found it, but you know it will take more time. This is a peaceful planet with no idea what lies beneath them, so I’m sure I will find the lion.’

It was mostly truth, but she and Austin really only played with the idea, not really venturing out farther than necessary because they had so much to learn from each other. And now, Krolia had even more to learn about herself and that feeling that made her want to climb a mountain just for the thrill of it all.

“Morning Krolia.” Austin yawned as he came out of his room. “What do you want for breakfast?”

“Do you still have those sweet berries?”

“Strawberries?” Austin pondered, “I think there should be som ripe ones in the patch, if not I have to go to the shop anyways to get supplies. So how about after we get you the strawberries, you make a list of things you like, like tastes and such, and I’ll get you some food you’d like and maybe some new clothes too so you have something your own size.”

Krolia nodded as she got off the couch bed and slipped her hiking boots on, the ones Austin had given her as a gift, and swung open the door into the bright morning light.

Austin watched her leave from the corner of his eye. He was in deep. He loved everything about her, the way she laughed, her beautiful deep violet hair, —even if the rat’s tail was a terrible style choice— and the way her eyes constantly shone with a fierce determination. Austin pondered on getting a better television set and some movies for him and Krolia to watch, that’d be a nice date.

 

When Krolia returned not even five minutes later, Austin could tell her efforts to find strawberries were fruitless.

“There are no strawberries Austin.” Krolia sighed as she dramatically flopped on the couch.

“Well, I need to go out to town and pick stuff up anyways so I’ll get you some while I’m out. Can you watch the place until I’m back?”

“Of course I can. I’ll probably be out in the back when you return.” Krolia assured him. Austin knew that meant she was going off exploring or trying to find the blue lion until late at night again. Austin smiled and kissed her forehead gently.

“Is this alright?” He asked softly. “I sure hope it is with you, you sure are beautiful y’know?”

Krolia bashfully looked down. “I like it. You are very attractive yourself Austin.”

“Aw, thank you Krolia. Such a sweetheart. Well, I’d best be off if I want to get your strawberries quick.” Austin waved her off as he went for the door and shoved his feet into his boots. He swung the front door open with ease and threw a broad smile over his shoulder to Krolia before closing it behind him.

 

Krolia waited until the rusty roar of Austin’s truck faded into the distance before getting her things ready for another attempt at finding the blue lion’s location. She slotted her knife into her holster and picked up the necessary equipment she had brought with her to find the signals as she headed out into the blistering heat of the sun.

From where she last found a solid signal wasn’t way too far from the home, somewhere near the canyons was her assumption from the signals off the radar.

“Krolia, report in.” Kolivan’s voice came through her radio. 

“Yes sir.” Krolia said, holding the radio close to her mouth as she walked. “So far, I have found some traces so I am on the right track. It may take some more time until I have scoured the location and have a pinpoint area code for you.”

“Good work Krolia, I knew I could count on you.”

“There is one thing though.” She said hesitantly, not sure if she should tell Kolivan, since he’d just make her abandon the mission if emotion was ‘in the way’.

“Is there a complication?”

“Not quite, one Earthling here has allowed me to stay with him during this mission. I think that-”

“Are you in danger?”

“No! No, I think I may have developed feelings for him. They haven’t gotten in the way of the mission, if anything it has helped to a certain degree-” Krolia stumbled over her words in a desperate attempt to prove that this was an okay thing that wouldn’t devastate the Blade.

“Fine. But when it is time to return, you’d better return without question.” Kolivan ordered.

“I agree to your terms.” Krolia said half-heartedly. She wanted to just stay on Earth after this, she didn’t want to leave Austin. But maybe he could come with her? But he loved it here, and honestly, so did she. With that she shut off her radio and ran off into the horizon.

 

Austin casually strolled down the aisle of the store, humming along to a Toby Keith song as he passed a cosmetics vendor who was advertising to a young couple.

“Hey Austin!” A familiar voice called out. It was James, a kind man who had helped repair his toilet on multiple occasions,

“Howdy James. How are you today?” Austin tipped his hat politely with a smile.

“Doing mighty fine, thought I’d check in since your toilet ain’t been broke in nearly three months!” James laughed. “Plus, you look a lot happier than when I last saw you. Did you meet someone?” He gently teased Austin, eyebrows wiggling suggestively.

“In a matter of fact, I did.” Austin chuckled, “She’s a doll. Something fierce about her, I just can’t stay away. We technically became official last night.”

“Well partner, you are love sick. She must be that good in the sheets eh?” James decided, making Austin blush lightly under his sunburned face.

“Actually, we haven’t done anything like that. I wanna take things slow with her, there’s something real special about her James.”

“Well, I outta meet her sometime then if she can hold down a feral tomcat such as yourself.” 

“I dunno, she’s a little standoffish to most folks, but I’ll see if she wants to meet up someday.” Austin replied quickly. He didn’t want anyone freaking about her, because humans weren’t used to extraterrestrials and would probably lock em’ up and do all kinds of experiments.

“Wow, you got it bad! Well, I oughta get going. I’ll see you later!” James waved to Austin as he went on to the checkouts. He turned back to the cosmetics. Maybe Krolia could pass as a Earthling after all…

 

Austin drove home is anticipation, hoping Krolia would like his idea and not get it the wrong way. He also got some new clothes for her that should fit and be comfortable around the house and if they go out. Austin really didn’t like that they might have to cover up Krolia’s pretty dark markings on her cheeks, but with the other things he got, it should come together nicely. When he pulled up behind the house, bags in tow, he was surprised to see the lights on. Krolia must not have gone far, or left the house at all.

“Krolia? I’m home!” He called as he opened the door and went inside to set down the groceries. “Maybe she forgot to turn off the- whoa!” He gasped in surprise as Krolia lept from behind him and hopped onto his back. “Krolia!” He laughed as he stumbled to hold his balance.

“I missed you.” Krolia chuckled. “Did you get the strawberries?”

“Of course I did! Anything for the love of my life.” Austin grinned. “I also picked you up some clothes and some makeup so you could come to town with me if you wanted.”

“Really?” Krolia’s eyes lit up with fascination as she climbed off his back. “I would like to meet others of your kind. Will there be more strawberries?”

 

“You know it. I was thinking we could go to this nice fast food place in town, they have the best burgers I have ever had. Consider it our first of hopefully many dates.” Austin said with a wink.

“That sounds wonderful.” Krolia smiled gratefully. “I am very glad to have met you.”

“I am the lucky one Krolia, you should know that by now.” Austin caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead tenderly. “Now, let me show you what I picked up. I think you’ll like it.” He said as he turned back to get the items from a larger bag that he got specifically for Krolia’s items. He pulled out a long pair of comfortable jeans and a few long sleeved shirts that had fun phrases on the front, like ‘Knives are a Girl’s Best Friend’ and one with a cool robot on the front that was probably from an old anime or something. Krolia casually began to take off he sweatshirt as she grabbed the new clothes.

“Wait! Um, why don’t you get dressed in my room? Privacy an’ all?” Austin said awkwardly, covering his eyes.

“Why?” Krolia paused and looked at Austin questioningly.

“B-because on Earth usually people don’t get undressed around others unless-” Austin stuttered, rubbing the back of his head. If Krolia took her clothes off right here...

“Unless they are in a relationship, no? We are in one, unless I was unclear by the messages?” Krolia raised a brow questioningly.

“No! I mean, yeah, we are together, it’s just I wasn’t ready for that?” Austin assured her, waving his hands dismissively. Krolia nodded and pushed her sweatshirt back down and took her new clothes into the bedroom to change.

 

When she came out, Austin fell in love all over again and it hurt when he had to help put makeup on her. But if they didn’t want to get caught, this was the easiest way to avoid suspicion.

“Aaand, done.” Austin announced as he finished the last touch on the makeup. “Shame, you don’t look half as stunning with makeup on.”

Krolia smiled softly, her purple eyes glowing softly with what Austin could only describe as perfection. 

“How about we get going? I want to show you off like the dazzlin’ star you are.”

“You are such a flirt.” Krolia laughed as she took Austin’s hand and lead him out the front door.

“Only for you.”

  
  


As they sat down, Austin couldn’t help feel two very conflicting feelings in his chest as people stared at Krolia, not in a weird way, but like, ‘Howdy stranger, you’re lookin’ mighty fine’ kind of way. For one he felt a sense of pride because hell yeah he had the prettiest gal in the universe on his arm, and two, a wanting to punch anyone who looked at her because she was his gal.

“Howdy folks, may I take your order?” A friendly server came by, a young girl with straight blonde hair and a wide smile.

“Well, I think two orders of the chicken steak burger would be appreciated. And just water to drink ma’am.” Austin kept his gaze on Krolia as he ordered from memory, he saw the waitress adjust herself before coming over, clearly wanting to make a decent impression on him.

“Right away you two.” her voice seemed to drop every so slightly in disappointment before she went off to bring the order to the kitchen.

“Is your ‘chicken’ similar to the Yarla bird?” Krolia whispered.

“Well, I don’t reckon I know what that bird is, but most kinda bird tastes like chicken on Earth in some way. I think you’ll like it a lot, it’s a nice meal when cooked right.” 

“Is there a wrong way to cook it?” Krolia asked cautiously.

“Nah, I just prefer it cooked a certain way, some people like it better cooked black others when it’s barely cooked.” Austin assured her with a smile.

“Oh, I suppose that makes sense.” Krolia chuckled, “Humans are very complicated, aren’t they?”

“Aren’t most living things? We both have emotions and we both have thoughts. Anyone who has thoughts is complicated.”

Krolia laughed, “You have the strangest face when you get deep into thoughts.”

“Well I’d better not think too much. But only if you give me a kiss.”

“You drive a hard bargain Kogane.” She leaned in and kissed his cheek.

“Well it works, don’t it?” Austin chuckled as he watched the waitress come back with water. He then felt his phone buzz in his pocket. “Hold on, I got a call.” He pulled his phone from his pocket and swiped the screen and held it up to his ear. “Kogane here, speak.”

“Austin, we need you at the garrison.” Iverson sighed. “You have the expertise we need.”

“What do you mean?”

“There’s been an alien craft entering the atmosphere.”


	2. Only Room in This Town for One of Us

“What?!” Austin’s knees shot up and hit the table as he shouted out loud. “H-how long ago?” He added, quietly as people stared at him questioningly. He looked at Krolia nervously as he waited for the answer. 

“Landed last night, not far from the garrison.”

Austin sighed in relief, they somehow hadn’t scensed Krolia’s ship, but it did worry him that there was another alien on Earth.

“Alright, I can be there first thing tomorrow morning.”

“Can you come any sooner? I feel like this would be better handled with you here immediately.” Iverson stressed.

“No can do buckero. I have some important things to do tonight.” He winked at Krolia. “So it will have to wait until morning.”

“What are you even doing out there that makes you unavailable tonight?” Iverson chuckled, “It’d better be because you finally decided to do something besides mope around and get hammered.”

“Well, I just have a new project to work on you could say.” Austin said. “Now, I’ve gotta get going. I’ll see you in the morning. Bye.” He hung up and groaned softly.

“Who was that?” Krolia asked Austin, the worry clear in her eyes.

“An old friend of mine. He said that an alien craft landed last night, I think it may be one of your buds. He wanted me to come to help tonight, I told him I’d come in tomorrow.”

“It’s probably Kolivan.” Krolia pinched the bridge of her nose, clearly annoyed, “He didn’t want me to come to Earth alone, and even though it hasn’t been long, my older brother has a knack of finding me and dragging me back home when I miss one check in.”

“Family can be like that.” Austin patted her back comfortingly. “But at least they care about you enough to race across the system to find you.”

“I didn’t want him to come here. I could handle this mission on my own, and now that I’ve mostly abandoned it, he will try to guilt me into leaving.”

“Then don’t tell him you abandoned the mission.” Austin said simply, sipping his water.

“Well, it sounds easy when you find it that way.” Krolia rolled her eyes. “But alright.”

 

That night, Austin taught Krolia how to play poker before they went to bed then Krolia waited until Austin was asleep before sneaking out of the house.

“Kolivan, come in.” She spoke into the radio as she sat on the chair out on the porch.

“Krolia, what is going on?” Kolivan asked.

“Please tell me you didn’t come to Earth. I told you I could handle this.”

“No, I haven’t yet. Has another ship landed?”

This shocked Krolia a bit. He wasn’t the one who came here? Perhaps it was just a fake ship since Earthlings seemed to joke about finding life outside their own system, or a innocent alien who crashed by accident.

“Krolia, check it out. It could be one of Zarkon’s sentries looking for the lion. It is imperative that you find and exterminate the threat.”

“It could be an innocent traveller Kolivan.” Krolia hopped. 

“You know how unlikely that is. Remember your training, take it out if it is a threat. Kolivan out.”

“Wait.” Krolia said hurriedly. “Do go yet, I have an update.”

“Yes?”

“The lion should be within a ten milto radius of my current location now, so I will update when I have found it.” Krolia regretted telling him this, she should have made the distance bigger so then she could be here longer. Or she could fake her death, but Kolivan wouldn’t fall for radio silence.

“Alright. I have faith in your abilities.”

“Krolia out.” She ended the call and rubbed her forehead tiredly. This was going to be a disaster. Not just the mission, but she will have to leave Earth eventually and it would be much harder than a normal planet because she was in  _ love _ . She was in it bad and it kinda scared her how much emotion she felt for this man after knowing him for not much time. All her training for ‘don’t let your emotions get in the way’ was being torn out of her hands. Well, not torn she was willingly throwing it away for this one human. Austin was just so kind and understanding, most males who tried to flirt with her did it in a much more brash way and ended up getting a broken nose for their troubles. Still Austin was different, he was gentle and slow with every word and action as if he was new to love as well, and maybe he was, or maybe he got his heartbroken many times like many of the kinder ones she met. She smiled softly to herself as she stood from her seat and headed back inside. Maybe she could have a happy life outside of the war, she was born into the Blade of Marmora and was going to die in the war like many members had before her but this planet was well outside Zarkon’s reach and thrived in the peace and simplicity of life. It was a breath of fresh air that relaxed her soul and Austin made it all so much more bittersweet, so maybe while she had time she could enjoy each moment with Austin.

  
  


The next morning, Austin was up early, his stubble rough and voice deep from the lack of use the night before. He brewed the coffee black and stretched in his old worn robe while the bacon and eggs cooked on the stove.

“Good morning Austin.” Krolia mumbled as she came up behind him and hugged him from behind, resting her chin on his shoulder.

“Good morning starshine. The bacon’s almost done.” Austin grinned. “I’ve gotta get going soon though, but I should be back soon enough.”

“Kolivan didn’t come to Earth, probably a Bebobee if you’re lucky.” She said quietly.

“And if I’m not lucky?” Austin asked, flipping the bacon over.

“Zarkon’s robotic soldiers programmed to kill. Or just a war general looking for the lion, one of those.”

“Wow, sounds peachy.” Austin bit his lip as he served up the bacon and eggs with some difficulty as it was very distracting and hard to move with a sleepy Krolia clinging onto your back like a koala.

“Maybe I should come to help?” Krolia said, lifting her head. “I have taken out many sentries before.”

“Probably not a good idea, this is part of the government and since you aren’t from Earth, well they could take you in and I don’t know what they’d do to you.” Austin told her, gently stroking Krolia’s fuzzy bed head bangs out of her eyes.

“Stay here, if the are the government, they can control one species from off the world.”

“Oh? What would we do if I did stay here?” Austin asked mischievously.

“Sleep.” Krolia said without hesitation.

“Aw, now we can do that all day long when I get back.” Austin promised, “I’ll try to be back in a few hours at most.”

 

“Why do you listen to them anyways? I have nothing to really do while you’re gone.” Krolia sighed.

“Well, I could give you some cash and drop you off at town since it’s on the way and you could have a day out.” 

“I do not want to wear the makeup. It is heavy on my skin and I hate having to hide my true self.” She huffed, pulling away from Austin.

“Well, I just don’t want people thinking bad of you for being different. I want to protect you.”

“Well I don’t need protecting! I can defend myself against stares Austin!” She backhanded the coffee maker, sending it slamming into the floor. “I still don’t understand why it’s such a big deal that I am the first one from further in the galaxy, if anything it’s time for Earth to learn of this!”

“I just worry, okay!? Most folks don’t accept new things because we have been taught to fear things and fight against them!” Austin had reared back, puffing out his chest and clenched his jaw, making himself look bigger and more threatening. Krolia growled deep in her throat and lashed out, claws raking down Austin’s face, making him cry out on shock as he clutched his face. She stopped, seeing what she just did. The blood on her claws, her lover clutching his face on the ground.

“Austin-” Krolia stammered, kneeling down to help him.

“No.” He denied her help. “If you wanna go, then go. I ain’t gonna stop you.” He stood up, moving his hand from his face as he stared her down coldly. She could see the deepest mark hitting through his brow, it would probably scar, the running blood in his eye made it seal itself shut as Austin went to splash water in his face.

 

Krolia stood after a long silence between them, Austin’s face heavily bandaged now.

“I am going to repair my ship, you can join me if you wish.”

Austin looked like he was about to argue, but he simply closed his mouth and hung his head as she walked out with his toolbox.

Austin wondered how he could be so stupid, of course she was upset, she probably faced a lot of racism out on other planets from what she told him about her other missions and now he  showed her a way to hide who she was, and Krolia was kind enough to try it but he couldn’t do it to her when she disliked having to hide herself. And now she might leave forever because he was dumb enough to try to tell her why he was scared about her leaving the confined, dusty house in the middle of nowhere. They hadn’t exchanged many words, but her eyes told much more of a fierce story, and he supposed his told too much anger too. Austin hoped this wouldn’t be a huge impact, but things never seemed to go as planned.

The phone rang and he put it on speaker.

“Where are you?!” Iverson yelled, “You should have been here an hour ago!”

“Something came up. I can’t come.”

“The hell you can’t.” He growled, “If anything goes wrong, I will cut you off.”

“Fine with me.”

  
  


Three weeks went by before Krolia talked to Austin again.

“I’m leaving.” Krolia said simply. “My ship is repaired and the mission was unsuccessful.”

“Wait, what?!” Austin questioned, “But, I thought-”

“No Austin. Don’t make this harder than it needs to be. I would have had to leave anyways, and I cannot fit in here. I will never forget you, but this has to be.” Krolia said coldly. Austin scratched his cheek slowly, at a loss for words.

“Well, if you ever get a chance to come back, please know that I’m still sorry for what happened and I wish we didn’t fight. Please come back to me, I don’t know if I could live without you.”

Krolia said nothing as she silently opened the door. “I’m sorry too.”

 

It had only been an hour since the roar of Krolia’s engine’s dies into the distance and Austin had already drunk himself to the moon and back. 

“This is probably why Mitchell wanted me ta’ stay at the garrison. So I wouldn’t drink myself to death over heartbreak.” He scolded himself as he downed another shot, swaying in his seat. “Damn it all.” He laughed as his vision got more fuzzy and his hands probably grew extra fingers. He could still remember the last time he drank like this, it was New Years after he got into the garrison, he took his first shot and went to town with this friendly little gal who he brought home for the holidays. He was the only one sober enough to get out of the house when it burst into flames. The firemen couldn’t save his ma or dad and it stung. But the final nail in the coffin was when only a day after his brother who lived only down the street got sick with brain cancer. His little brother who he lived for, who he would have taken his place for in a heartbeat, died in front of him. Not from the cancer, but from shooting himself in the head in a fit of psychological rage. He had no one to live for, no one to love then. So he threw himself between drinking until he couldn’t remember anything but throwing up and pain and overworking himself until he was sure he’d pass out from exhaustion. When he got even a cent of csh, it was spent of hard whiskey. He didn’t go out to clubs, he couldn’t even think of touching a girl if they didn’t mean anything to him anymore. Iverson made him stop drinking with the assignment to help train cadets and study stars, and the distraction was welcome. He loved working with eager kids. He had retired temporarily last year, he wanted to try to take care of himself for once in his whole life. And he met Krolia and it was perfect, until he messed it up and now he was alone on the couch, covered in sweat, beer, and tears as he tried to forget the perfect woman who was no longer in his life.

  
  


Krolia wasn’t doing much better by herself. She told Kolivan that she failed and then swiftly went to the training deck, ignoring her childhood friend telling her to wait up and tell her everything.

“Krolia! Come on, at least spar with me!” Lati said, picking up her preferred weapon, a spear.

“Fine.” She snapped, picking up a spear as well and whipping it through the air as she prepared herself. Lati charged first, her headstrong battle style and confident moves only infuriated her more.

“On this planet, these creatures had never heard of Galra.” She started, slamming the heel end of the weapon at Lati’s feet, but she jumped away in time. 

“Whoa! That must have been weird, was it much trouble?”

“The only trouble was this one male who wanted to shelter me from the others because apparently I couldn’t defend myself.” Krolia ducked as the spear went over her head and she countered easily.

“Well, if they hadn’t heard of Galra, they would probably act like that one group who have never met Balmerians before and when one showed up, they got pretty inquisitive Kro-Kro. Like, some of them even tried to prove why they couldn’t be trusted.” Lati shrugged, easily knocking Krolia off her feet and holding her down under her boot. “Maybe these creatures just have a hard time accepting new species, and you.” He offered a hand to Krolia as she removed her foot from her chest, “Got lucky with who you found.”

“I suppose, but still it doesn’t change my feelings on him.” Krolia told her friend. 

“Ooh, does someone have a crush?” Lati smirked teasingly.

“N-no! I never said that!” Krolia denied, her face heating up slightly as she looked away.

“Don’t deny it Kro-Kro! I know that look, you like him.” Lati grinned, and then her smile fell short. “But you cannot go back to him, can you?”

Krolia shook her head sadly, it just wasn’t meant to be was it? Yes, she regretted blowing up at him, yes she regretted returning to the Blade but she couldn’t leave again, they needed her.

“What if you sneak out?” Lati giggled, as if they were young girls at a slumber party again. “I’d cover you.”

“It isn’t some overnight trip Lati, the trip itself is three quintents by small ship. And I don’t think he’ll want to see me so soon. We kinda had a fight before I came back.” Krolia sighed, her shoulders slumping down. Lati put a hand on her shoulder supportively.

“Well, maybe you both need some cool down time. Tell me more about him, and after a pheob or so, I’ll help you get out of here back to your Earth crush.”

“That long?” Krolia whined. 

“Well, I’m sure it’s less time on Earth, but it should give me enough time to hatch a plan to get you two back together and for me to find a good way for us to communicate while you’re on Earth.” Lati assured her friend as they cleaned up the equipment a little bit before meal time.

“Thanks Lati, it’s nice to have a friend here.”

“Hey, I just want you to have a shot at being happy. I have a life outside the Blade, you should too.”

“No you don’t.”

“Yeah not really.” Lati laughed loudly with Krolia as the walked down the hall together.

 

“What the hell is wrong with you Kogane?” James sighed as he entered Austin’s home, empty wine bottles and the scent of alcohol heavy in the air.

“She’s gone James.” Austin moaned from the couch, icepack on his head.

“It has been weeks man, move on with your life. Arguments happen, and if she left from one petty fight-”

“It wasn’t a petty fight James, I offended her by accident, I never meant to make her feel bad, and we shouted, she broke my coffee maker and after a long while of not speaking, she left, I think it was for the best anyways, she wasn’t gonna stay in town much longer anyways.” Austin held the pack in place while James tried to clear out all the glass bottles. “We were probably better off apart.”

“You got blackout drunk and smashed your head because you couldn’t forgive yourself or man up to your mistakes Austin. Did you at least make sure there was no bad blood when she left?” James asked over the loud clinking of many bottles hitting each other in the bag.

“I told her I was sorry, I shoulda said more, god there was so much unsaid it still hurts and I have no way of contacting her again.” 

“Stop wallowing Austin, or you’ll end up in the hospital again.” James snapped suddenly, dropping the bag on the floor and marching over to his friend. “We are going to get you over her one way or another, or at least find her and get you some goddamn closure on this because it physically pains me seeing you like this you stupid son of a bitch!”

Austin was taken aback by this sudden burst of anger. James never properly swore before, not even a mom swear. 

“Your right James, you always are.”

“That’s what I thought. Now, we gotta get you together and fix this mess so when you are ready for the world, the world won’t see you as a washed up old drunk who can’t handle rejection.” 

“You have the strangest, most powerful motivation James.”

“Good thing too, otherwise you’d never get up and try to be a person again.”

 

The next day James came back to Austin’s house and finished clearing out the bottles, even the ones that were full.

“What’s going on?” Austin asked as he rubbed sleep out of his eyes.

“I’m flushing your booze partner. God knows you don’t need this crap and you need to get rid of that beer gut.” James explained.

“I don’t have a beer gut, I just have a couple pounds on.” Austin denied.

“Well unless you start working out and eating right again, you will have much more than just a few pounds on your gut.” James whacked Austin’s soft pudgy belly for emphases with a rag as he continued to clean up.”Get a mop and start getting the stains off the floor. I brought some FeBreeze so you don’t have to smell this awful horse mound all the time. Austin rolled his eyes and grabbed the mop, he hated that James was right, but it was better to listen and try to fix himself than try to drown himself in pity and alcohol again.

“You said this girl was outta town, where was she from?”

“Way outta town. Like, not on Earth out of town.” Austin said sarcastically.

“Very funny. At least tell me her name?”

“Krolia.” He sighed dreamily. “She had this beautiful purple and pink hair and a switchblade attitude, I'll never find anyone like her honestly. That girl didn’t know most of the music or the words for some items around the house but still she probably taught me more than she learned from me.”

“You got it bad man. Look at you! You are so lovesick, you haven’t noticed that you stepped in the water bucket.” James laughed as Austin yelped and tried to shake off the bucket in vain.

“I think it’s stuck on my foot.” Austin chuckled, feeling for the first time since the fight purely carefree.

“Alright, let me catch my breath and I’ll help you get it off.” James snorted, bent over on himself clutching his stomach from the pains of laughing so hard.

“Once it’s off, don’t be surprised if it’s over your head.” Austin threatened playfully.

“Aw, you couldn’t hurt a fly and you know it. You’re practically all bark and no bite Austin.”

“Bite me James.” Austin stuck his tongue out as he kicked the bucket off his foot.

“Maybe later, if you ask nice enough.” James jeered, whacking Austin over the head with the rag. “But for now clean up the mess you made.”

“Wow, real mature of you.” Austin rolled his eyes as his phone rang. “Just a sec, Iverson is calling again.” He accepted the call and held it up to his ear. “Kogane here. Speak.”

“Not a false alarm this time.” A quiet, shaky voice said. “This is a real alien landing, and they- they were asking for you Kogane.”

“What is it Austin? You look like a ghost right now. Paler than a Californian in the winter.” James noted as Austin cleared his throat and put the phone away from his ear.

“I have to go, there’s an emergency at the Garrison.” He said quickly, telling Iverson he will be right there as James frantically asked what was happening.

“Look, I will explain everything later James. Right now I need to get to Iverson.” Austin said as he pulled on his jacket and grabbed his keys. 

“Let me come with you at least, I’ve always wanted to see that place.” James pleaded, and Austin gave in.

“Get in the car.”

 

When they arrived, Austin didn’t even wait until the car came to a full stop before rushing out to the spacecraft that was guarded by many armed men. The top was popped open, and the cockpit empty.

“Where is the alien?” He demanded loudly.

“Over this way Kogane, she appeared hostile so we had to sedate her.” Iverson said coolly.

“Why the hell did you do that?! She was scared and you’ve probably made it worse by pulling that!” Austin shouted as he came to the small set up in a large open tent and to the side of a sleeping figure, who he was relieved to see was not strapped down to the table. He came to her side, and saw the peaceful face of his beloved Krolia. He stroked her cheek gently, hating that this was the way they were reunited.

“Iverson, it is time I tell you the truth.” Austin said coldly. “James, come closer here.” James, who had been unnoticed until then slunk forward in awe next to Iverson.

“Mitchell, this is Krolia. I met her about three months ago. She left a month ago because we had a bit of a domestic and I’ve been waiting for her.”

“What the hell Austin?! Why did you not bring this to me earlier!” Iverson yelled, his fists clenched angrily.

“Because I knew you would try to hurt her, she only came to Earth because she and hundreds like her and trying to protect the Earth from a much bigger threat and she has been doing a hell of a job.” Austin explained, “I fell in love with her, I didn’t think anyone like her would like me and I was scared about this.”

“You have every right to be scared, because now I’m going to have to detain both of you for at least a week because of this.” Iverson growled.

“I understand.”

“Your girlfriend is an alien!” James stuttered loudly, falling to his rear in shock.

“No saddle sally.” Iverson rolled his eyes. “Did you two have any sexual relations?”

“No sir. I wanted to wait until she came to me.”

“Good, I’d like for you to keep it to preferably never because we don’t know what could happen with a hybrid.” Iverson sighed, rubbing the back of his head. “I’m only having to do this because it’s my job. If everything goes as planned, you and Crayola should be out in your home in a week or so. But this will have to stay under lock and key, so James will have to be detained as well.”

“What?” Austin asked, “No, James is fine he wanted to come along to prevent a homicide, and he can keep a government secret pretty damn well.”

“Still, it is just procedure. I trust you, but this is the best way to get it cleared up and covered up. We can provide you and Krolia a protection unit to keep this under wraps.”

“Not doing anything until she can make a conscious decision of her own. And her name is Krolia.” Austin sternly said, holding his ground.

“Whatever. Men, come take these two to the holding block Alpha, make sure they are comfortable, this isn’t a prison after all.” Iverson commanded as several guards came to escort Austin, who went along willingly, and pushed Krolia’s bed inside the foreboding building.

 

Austin was glad that he and Krolia got their own room, and it was fairly nice too. Except for the padlocked windows and doors that couldn’t be opened to leave, it felt like a very nice hotel room. He saw James get put in the room next to them, and there was a window between the rooms so they could talk a bit if they so pleased. There was a kitchen, and it was well stocked so at least it was a little like Iverson cared about them.

“Austin?” Krolia’s slurred voice called out from where he had laid her on the bed. He immediately ran to her side and held her hand.

“Krolia, I’m here. I am so glad to see you and I was such an idiot before and-”

“You talk too much Kogane.” She laughed, pressing a finger against his mouth. “I forgive you for what happened, and I love you.”

Austin smiled and pushed her finger away as he leaned down for a kiss, which Krolia met him halfway in a shared joyous passion and longing.

“Can I hold you?” Austin whispered, as he was awkwardly halfway on the bed and wanted to be closer to his love. Krolia nodded and pulled him closer so that both of them were in the middle of the bed. He pushed the hair out of Krolia’s face admiringly, just so happy to have her back.

“Austin, I was wondering,” Krolia softly asked between kisses, “If we could go further in our relationship?”

Austin was taken by surprise at the question, but still he nodded eagerly, throwing Iverson’s words to the wind as he let his heart take the wheel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading Voltron: Defender of the Outback. Look forward to more chapters soon!
> 
> SilverShard


	3. Screw Iverson With a Rusty Chainsaw

For some reason, the thought that Iverson set up cameras in their room never crossed his mind until now. But it only made sense that he did. So in the middle of the night, wearing nothing but a sheet, Austin knocked on the window between rooms frantically.

“What is it?” James yawned as he opened the window a crack. “I’m trying to sleep.”

“I know partner, sorry about that but I need to know, are there cameras in your room?” He hissed quietly, trying to not wake Krolia.

“I asked the guards, they said that there wasn’t because Iverson didn’t like the idea of spying so instead he’s gonna meet up with us in the morning, every morning, for some kind of questioning to make sure our stories check out. I thought you knew that.” James groaned.

“I was,” He thought of the right word for a moment, “busy?”

James glanced down and then behind him and it clicked. “You sly dog, you went and had a rodeo with Krolia!” He exclaimed loudly.

“Shh! James, they cannot find out that so hush up okay?”

“Sorry buddy, but this is pretty big for you. Congrats on finally ditching the card.” James winked as he tried to stifle laughter behind a fist.

“Shuddup you idjit.” Austin couldn’t help but smile. He couldn’t help it, he just leveled up in life and he was on rainbow road right now. “Go back to bed, we can talk more in the morning.”

“You’d better make me pancakes for keeping quiet. And coffee!” James teased as he shut the window. Austin shook his head but promised pancakes anyways as he returned to the bed. He slid under the larger covers and snuggled against Krolia’s warm, surprisingly firm, back and closed his eyes as he knew nothing could ruin this moment.

 

Iverson ruined everything. That was all there was to it. One moment he was making pancakes while Krolia watched him curiously, and the next he had to sit in a metal chair for a three hour period answering idiotic questions until the cows came home.

“So how long have you been working outside the Garrison on royalty checks?”

“I dunno, over six months at least.” He shrugged. He lost track of time easily and wondered if Krolia was okay with the pancakes or if someone came in and finished them so there wouldn’t be a fire. 

“Alright.” The guard said, looking at his watch. “You are done here for today. Someone will escort you, Krolia, and James to the outer fields for recreation.”

“Fantastic.” Austin sighed with relief. He could use some down time with Krolia, and she needed to be properly introduced to James after all.

“Not so fast.” Iverson said as he entered the room. “There were guards stationed outside your room last night and they told me some very interesting things. Care to explain?”

“Explain what?” Austin lazily looked up at Iverson, who looked very close to blowing a fuse.

“Explain why all they heard  _ all night _ was what could only be described as ‘pleasured moaning’?!” He shouted, “I told you not to try anything and the first night when I thought I could give you a chance and let you share a room, this is what you do?!”

“My life, my consequences. ‘Sides, we’re different species and I’m sure nothing could come from it.” Austin kicked up his feet and leaned back in the chair, metal scrapping on the floor. “Besides a stronger relationship at least, and you know as well as any man that there is nothing better than holding the girl you love in your arms and knowing that everything might work out.”

“You know this relationship ain’t gonna work out Austin, admit that to yourself. I don’t want you to get dragged down again.”

“It’s gonna work. We can make it work, we love each other.” Austin refused to hear Iverson’s words.

“You are just setting yourself up for heartbreak.”

Austin stayed silent as Iverson left the room, boots heavily landing with each echoing step.

“You can just shove a rusty chainsaw up your ass, maybe that’ll knock the stick out.”

Iverson froze at the doorway, tense with rage before releasing it and continuing to walk out into the hall.

“Not gonna lie,” The guard whispered, “That was a pretty good one.”

Austin smiled at the older man, at least someone appreciates a good Iverson roast in this place. He held up a fist, and the man reached out and bumped knuckles with him.

 

Austin didn’t see Krolia for the rest of the day and to say the least, he was not at all happy.

“What do you think they’re doing to her?” James asked absentmindedly, “Like, just questions or simple tests?”

“Well, she’s much stronger than either of us but I did ask her to be nice to the guards since they don’t actually want to hurt us.” Austin said, flipping through a book. Then the door opened and Krolia as nudged into the room as the door slid back closed.

“Krolia!” Austin threw down his book and ran up to hug her. She opened her arms and held him close to her chest.

“Humans are weird. They required me to take this odd elixir and then urinate into a cup.”

“That’s how they do simple tests for DNA, so they can see what you’re made of. People are real strange though.” He laughed.

“Yes. Are there anymore pancakes? I enjoyed them this morning.” Krolia asked.

“Glad you did, they’re from an old family recipe.” Austin beamed. “I’ll make you some more. In just a moment. Why don’t you and James talk a bit while I get the stuff ready?”

“Alright. Is he a good friend of yours?”

“Yeah, he fixes my toilet a lot and he’s a great motivational speaker. He could sweet talk someone out of a million bucks for a toothpick though so be careful.” Austin joked.

“But I don’t have a million dollars, how could he sweeten words so that I give him what I don’t have?” Krolia tilted her head in confusion.

“It’s a figure of speech love, it just means that he is very convincing with how he talks.”

Krolia nodded thoughtfully, then continued. “Oh I see. Like a con artist, but he is your friend.”

“Aw, not quite like that.” James smirked, leaning in the window. “I just have a way with speech.”

“A really weird way.” Austin called from the kitchen.

“Not true!”

“Don’t deny it James, you once haggled an old man into giving away his one of a kind dresser for practically pennies!”

“That’s true.” James shrugged. “So, will I get any pancakes?”

“If you’re nice you will.” Austin told him simply.

“That’s not fair, you know that I cannot be good for that long!” James whined as Austin and Krolia laughed at his antics. Maybe this place would feel more like home.

 

The rest of the week went on with a rhythmic pattern. Wake up, eat, workout, sit in a cold room for an hour or two, eat, and sleep. And of course every morning Iverson asked if he went horizontal, and every morning he didn’t lie.

“We got the DNA tests back Austin.” Iverson said tiredly.

“What of it? You finally got it into your skull that she can’t-”

“Krolia isn’t compatible. Different allele count, similar menstruation cycle as a human woman though. She doesn’t have any diseases, but I still suggest you rubber up otherwise you will have more than just the government on your hands.”

“Wow, getting the safe sex talk from you of all people.” He rolled his eyes tiredly. “Can we just leave? We have done everything you asked, and now the week’s up and you have nothing on us.”

“As I promised, you will be able to leave this afternoon. But as a part of the government, I can hold you for longer if necessary.”

“You’re full of it Mitchell. I thought you were on my side, even now. I guess I was wrong.” Austin pushed past Iverson as he went down the hall back to his room. He kept his head up as he listened for any sound of Iverson wanting to apologise, but nothing was heard. And that was all there was to it.

 

The drive home was silent, and James didn’t try to lighten the atmosphere even though he didn’t understand why Austin was so keen on keeping the silence in the air. Krolia dozed off about a half hour from the house so Austin kept driving to drop James off so she could sleep.

“Austin.” James finally spoke up, “What’s got your boots full of dirt?”

“Iverson.” He grumbled as he turned down the road.

“Of course. And are you gonna tell me why?”

“He’s a prick. I thought he still might have a heart, but I was wrong.” Austin told him as the car slowed to a stop. “Kept telling me that I can’t love Krolia, that I can’t make love to her just because she’s not from here. He’s full of it, that’s all there is to it.”

“And?” James pushed a little, hoping to get to the bottom of his friend’s anger.

“And one of the guards told me what they were doing for tests for Krolia. They put her on all kinds of drugs just because of me. The kind of stuff to make her sterile. Iverson really has it out for me at this point.” Austin’s hands clenched the steering wheel, his knuckles white as his nostrils flared with frustration that he couldn’t let out just yet.

“Austin, I don’t know what to say. They had no right in doing this to her, but you gotta remember, they used Earth medicine instead of weird alien stuff. Maybe it don’t have no effect on her?”

“I hope that you’re right.” Austin visibly relaxed, “And that it’s not like super powerful because it’s from Earth.”

“So I take it from your reaction to this, you want to have kids with her one day?” James rested his chin on the seat, smiling softly.

“Yeah, I guess I do. I’ve always liked the idea of having a little one of my own. It’s fine if she don’t want any, but she deserves the choice whether or not to have ‘em, not the government.”

“I understand. Well, I’d best get going. Darla’s not gonna be happy to see me this late.” James opened the door and grabbed his bag before waving off Austin and heading to his cabin up on the hill.

“I hope he’s right.” Austin whispered to Krolia, who did not stir as he turned the engine back on and drove off towards their home.

 

In the morning, Austin told Krolia everything they told him. And to say the least she was not happy. Krolia got angry at first, punched a hole into the wall, claiming to rip out every single of those men’s ‘quiznacking wimbles through their noses’ before clinging onto Austin as she buried her head into his shoulder, tears falling from her amethyst eyes.

“James said that since they were Earth drugs, maybe they won’t do much, or anything at all. But that’s just a hope.” Austin said, rubbing her back in small circles. “Also, what does that mean? Quiznack?”

“Human equivalent of a curse word.” Krolia said simply. “Can we just go lay down for a while?”

“Of course we can. Come on.” He led Krolia back to their room, he would also need some time to let the dust settle for them.

 

So life went on for them, they often had video calls with Lati or poker nights with James since it was a simple thing that they all enjoyed as friends. Austin gave Krolia a promise ring that was crafted of a beautiful silver with black flecks coating it’s delicate face He called it opposite space, and had gotten a matching one that was black with silver speckles. Krolia was so happy, she forgot about Kolivan and she focused on herself for once. Her happiness came before the Blade’s, and Austin’s right after her’s. On this particular morning, Krolia felt like something was off as she laid in Austin’s embrace. She didn’t have much time to ponder on it before the increasing pressure in her bladder was borderline painful from not going all night. Krolia slipped out of Austin’s arms, the human made a whining sound when she pulled away, and stretched before going into the bathroom. She flicked on the lightswitch and did her business then went to wash her hands. When she looked up at the mirror, she saw several white speckles dotted across her face and she jumped back in alarm, crashing into the wall. Once she gathered herself enough, she cautiously approached the mirror, tracing her cheeks with a finger. The speckles ran across her face, even on her ears and pinkish face marks.

“This cannot be possible…” She whispered to herself as a knock came from the other side of the door.

“Krolia? Are you alright? I heard a crash.” Austin’s sleepy but worried voice called out to her.

“I’ll be right out Austin.” She replied quietly. 

“Okay, if you need to talk, I’ll be here.” Austin told her as the sound of his footsteps retreated from the door.

“Quiznack.”

 

“So, what happened?” Austin asked, choosing not to bring up the white freckles Krolia had on her cheeks.

“We never really talked about this before, I didn’t think this was going to happen at all. But the freckles are the first sign of a Galra pregnancy.” Krolia whispered, keeping her head low as she waited for Austin’s reaction, for him to say something. Instead of some kind of outburst like she expected, Austin wrapped his arms around her waist and swung her off her feet happily even though she was bigger than him.

“Krolia, this is amazing!” Austin beamed happily, his smile soothing her worries as he let her feet touch the floor again.

“I take that you’re excited?” Krolia smiled softly, hugging her arms around herself.

“I just- Wow.” Austin breathed, falling into the soft air chair behind him. “I’m gonna be a dad.”

“I think you’ll be a great father.” Krolia sat by Austin and held his hand in hers.

“How far along are you?” He asked after a moment.

“The freckling starts at one week, it fades after a month or so.” Krolia said after she gave it some thought. She never dreamed that she would have a family, but right now was all that mattered and that she was here in this peaceful planet with the man she loved and soon their child.

“We need to get some baby books because I have no idea how babies work.” Austin said breathlessly, a smile playing at his lips.

“Well, we are in the same ship then. I’ve been a soldier for all my life, I never was around children. But I cannot describe this feeling of excitement and joy I have now being here with you and knowing that we will have a family.” Krolia kissed Austin gently. 

“I hope our kid is just like you.” Austin said, placing his hand over Krolia’s flat abdomen. The small action made Krolia’s heart melt, Austin was so happy just being with her already and now he looked like he was about to cry out of the overwhelming joy he felt. 

“Any child who is even half as caring as you would be nice.” Krolia put a hand over Austin’s and pressed forehead against his. “I love you Austin, you and our child.”

 

James was not the quiet excited type. He whooped and hollered like a teenage girl when her favorite boy band was coming to town.

“You guys better let me be uncle.” James exclaimed once he calmed down a little.

“We wouldn't have it any other way James, you have always been like family to us.” Austin laughed. “But only if you lose that stupid mullet you’ve been growing.”

“It is not stupid! It is fashion Austin, not like you’d understand.” James defended his hair proudly. “Do you think you’re gonna have a boy or girl?”

“It is far too early to tell with the primitive Earth technology, but I will be very happy with either.” Krolia said into the phone.

“Well, I’ll be there every step of the way. It’s what family does. Have you told Lati yet?”

“Nah, you were the first one we called because she wasn’t picking up.” Austin admitted.

“Wow, I am offended that I wasn’t the first one you called. At least I have better uncle skills and no life so I could easily answer the phone.” James noted.

“I wouldn’t say better if you have no life outside of revolving around ours.” Krolia snarked.

“Hey! Did Austin teach you that one? Because that kinda stung.” James mocked hurt in his voice for a moment. “But I will have you know that I have been dating a nice young woman for the last week and we’ve been hitting it off pretty well.”

“I’m glad you’re meeting people James. Now, we’d better go I have some work to get on.” Austin told his friend and he and Krolia said their goodbyes before hanging up. Austin couldn’t help but laugh out loud for a moment.

“Why are you laughing?” Krolia asked curiously, was there a joke she missed?

“It’s just, Iverson said that we wouldn’t work, that we couldn’t have kids and he tried to prevent it but boy I’m glad he was wrong.” Austin smiled, “Things are going our way, and I just won’t stop smiling about it.”

“Iverson is wrong about a lot of things thankfully.” Krolia grinned. 

“Yep, and if he ever thinks he can mess with any of us again, well he can go screw himself with a rusty chainsaw.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one! I think that it was one of my personal favorites.
> 
> SilverShard


	4. A Terrace for Three

The months seemed to fly by, Austin helping plan the baby’s room and getting Krolia the right books and other baby stuff so they would be ready for anything. What they weren’t ready for was hormones, midnight snacking, and finding Krolia standing on the roof whenever Austin returned from the store.

“Krolia! Get off the roof!” Austin shouted, this was the third time this month she had gotten up there. How she did it, he had no idea. He didn’t have a ladder, or any loose footholds on the side of the house. And how she did it while six months pregnant was an even bigger question.

“Why is it such a big deal Austin? I’ve been doing this since before the baby.” Krolia replied.

“I know Krolia! But babies are very fragile and over exertion could be harmful to both of you!” He tried. It was the same argument as before, but still it happened like clockwork.

“I’ll tell you what, I’ll build a terrace up there so it’ll be safer for you to keep going up and then we won’t have to fight about it.” Austin sighed, completely giving in. There was no winning here, and he knew it. He also knew that once the kid was born Krolia and the kid would be an unstoppable dictatorship. A beloved one that he would love with all his heart, but a dictatorship nonetheless.

“Fine.” Krolia agreed, sliding down off the roof as she had before and landing lightly on her feet, the dust barely stirred under her. Even with the weight of another life, she still was as deathly graceful as always. “Did you get the strawberries?”

“Of course I did my love, I wouldn’t dare forget your favorite snack.” Austin reassured her, grabbing a large brown bag from the front seat and handing it to Krolia. “Once I get all the groceries in, I’ll start planning the terrace, okay?”

“Okay.” Krolia nodded before kissing Austin’s cheek lovingly. “I’m going to sit in the armchair for a little, my feet are killing me.”

“Probably because you were on the roof for who knows how long.” Austin murmured to himself once she was out of earshot.

 

Later that day, Krolia got a surprise visit from her friend Lati, who told her some unsettling news.

“As much as I wanted this to be a purely a visiting trip, Kolivan actually told me to come and convince you to return.” Lati apologised. “But don’t worry, I’m gonna tell him that you’ve been working on a way to get the lion faster or some other lie to keep him out of your hair.” She promised with a mischievous smile.

“Thank you Lati, it’s great to have friends like you.” Austin said as he put an arm around Krolia and let her lean into his touch.

“Of course! Besides, I love kids so much and I don’t want anything to happen to any of you.” Lati giggled as she knelt down so that she was eye level with Krolia’s rounded belly. “Sure is tiny though, but I’m sure they’ll grow up big and strong!”

“Human babies are pretty little.” Austin shrugged, “But they grow fast.”

“I wish I could stay here for the birth, but someone has to fill your shoes at the Blade after all.” Lati bounced back up to her feet and began to tell a story about the mission to this weird sand planet with creatures that looked kinda human like, but they had these ugly tails and an awful sense of humor.

 

After a while, Krolia had to excuse herself for a moment so Lati was left alone with Austin.

“Listen here and listen close Austin.” Lati’s voice turned dark and serious once Kroli was out of earshot. “Krolia is my best friend, and if you break her heart, I break your neck one, one segment at a time. I know this is a little late for that speech, but I still want you to hear that. Because I know what humans are like, I never told her this but I have visited this planet before and the second you think you find someone better, you go for it. Stay true to her, this is all she has.” She hissed, the fierceness in her eyes burned through Austin’s skull.

“She’s all I have, she is all I ever needed, all I wanted. I wouldn’t dare hurt her, you should know that by now.” Austin replied calmly. “I love her more than my own life, and if I could I would give her every star in the universe.”

Lati seemed satisfied with the response and her expression relaxed back to her usual happy self, probably because Krolia was now in the doorway between rooms.

“Anyways, I’d better get going! But I’ll be back when the baby is born!” She beamed as she stood up and shook Austin’s hand before going to hug Krolia.

“We’ll give you a call.” Krolia smiled, hugging her friend gently. Lati waved as she went out to the front door and left down the walkway.

“She gave you the talk didn’t she?” Krolia chuckled as she sat down by Austin. “I could tell by the look on your face when I came in.”

“Yeah, but I kinda expected it. You deserve the best and your friend wants to ensure that I have good intentions.”

“She is a very loyal friend. I’m glad she didn’t just go for your face when she heard about us.”

“Yeah, it would be a shame if I couldn’t see you anymore.”

“You flatter me Kogane.” Krolia blushed softly as she snuggled up against her lover. “Have you thought of names?”

“I’ve given it a little thought, but I think whatever name you choose will probably suit them better than any name I think of.”

“I’ve been thinking of either a Galran name or an Earthen one, I suppose my decision rests more on what they look like. For a girl, I was thinking either Marah or Alexa. I haven’t decided on an Earth name for a boy yet, but the Galran one is Ranji.”

“I like those names.” Austin smiled, “Maybe the Earth name for a boy could be Keith, like the singer Toby Keith.”

“Keith. I like it.”

 

Krolia loved it when her baby kicked. Sure it was a strange thing at first, but Austin got really excited over each small movement.

“So energetic.” Austin chuckled as he rubbed Krolia’s belly. “Is it weird to feel them inside?”

“Very.” Krolia smiled as the thumping tiny feet kicked out again, hitting under Austin’s strong hands. 

“I can’t wait until the baby is born. It’s all so wild how much has happened in our lives, this is such a blessing.”

“Meeting you has been a blessing Austin.” Krolia told him as she leaned in for a quick peck on the cheek. “I am so happy here, I only with the rest of the universe could understand that war is not the answer.”

“Well, sometimes you gotta fight to realize what is really important.” Austin said as he stood up and stretched. He held out a hand for Krolia to take and she took it and got to her feet. “I’m going to start on dinner, any suggestions?”

“Chicken and pickles.” Krolia told him without hesitation. “Maybe in a sandwich.”

“That sounds odd, but alright.” Austin shrugged, heading to pull the chicken out of the fridge and get it heated up.

“It is not weird Austin, it is what your child wants.” 

“I know Krolia, but to me it sounds strange. I’d probably never eat something like that myself.” Austin rolled his eyes as he sliced the loaf of bread.

 

Proceeding dinner, the couple settled on the soft couch and watched old show tunes on the banged up box television Austin pulled out of his basement.

“These newsboys, they are very talented singers.” Krolia mentioned as one of Austin’s favorite songs, ‘Seize the Day’ ended and Jack went on to stick it to Pulitzer and fight back on the unfair prices.

“Well, they’ve all had a lot of practice. The actors who portray them at least. Back when this was a real event, they didn’t have time to practice this kind of fancy dance an’ stuff.”

“I like this movie, it is very exciting.” Krolia yawned. “Do you have more films like this?”

“I got plenty, but I can always get you more in the morning. Right now, I think it’s time to get some sleep.” Austin shifted in his seat, letting Krolia get more comfortable against his chest.

“I’m not tired.” She tried to argue, but her eyelids were drooping shut and she looked like she would fall asleep in less than a heartbeat.

“Sure you ain’t, but I want to get to bed soon and you need to rest more anyways.” Austin spoke softly, wrapping his arms around Krolia and helping her to her feet. “I’ll carry you if I need to.”

“I can still walk Austin.” Krolia assured him teasingly as she held back a yawn. 

“Alright Krolia.” He shrugged as the two of them walked the ten feet to the bedroom and laid next to each other on the bed, foreheads touching and fingers intertwined as they began to doze off for the night.

  
  


Peace never seemed to last. Three months later, when the two sat on baited breath from any sign of their little one wanting to meet them, the familiar roar of a spaceship engine came from outside.

“Is Lati coming over today?” Austin asked as he washed the dishes. Krolia, who was lounging on the sofa while reading a magazine about motorcycles looked up and shook her head no, her facial expression straight up confused. Krolia put her feet on the floor and lifted herself up as Austin went to the door and opened it.

“Kolivan!” Krolia shouted as she saw the face of her brother at the door.

“I thought you were dead, why did you abandon the mission?” Kolivan asked harshly, pushing past Austin, who looked angry and confused at the same time. “And for a human?”

“I love him brother, you have to accept that I want to stay here with him and our child.” Krolia stood stiffly, holding her ground. Austin knew he wouldn’t have to intervene unless things got heated, but that didn’t stop him from walking forward to confront Kolivan.

“The hell are you on about?! Why can you let her be happy doing what she wants?!” Austin barked at Kolivan, who seemed unfazed by his stature.

“She needs to come home. The mission comes first, and I thought that you were dead. I only found you were alive when Lati told me as her dying wish.” Kolivan spoke coldly. Krolia gasped and put her hands over her mouth.

 

“No, she can’t be-!”

“I’m sorry Krolia, but she did her duty to the Blade, unlike you. Once the child is born, you will return with me.”

“Now, she ain’t going anywhere!” Austin shoved Kolivan back. “You can’t make her just leave her baby and her home just on a whim!”

“This is why we don’t let emotion get in the way of the mission. You failed the lion mission and it was forgiven, this is unforgivable and once you come back with me, I’m certain we can win the war without the lion. We just have to keep Zarkon away from this planet, and that will keep the lion from getting into the wrong hands.” Kolivan ignored Austin and continued to Krolia.

“You are a stone hearted bastard, you know that? You don’t even think about the ones who are innocent in this, you are a sorry excuse for a brother if you think that this is okay.” Austin’s voice was a deadly kind of still, so emotionless it chilled Krolia to the core. “Maybe that’s why she wanted to get away from you, not just because she loved me and I loved her, but because she could be free from your idiocy.” 

Silence. Cold silence.

“I will leave you in peace now, but I will return when the Blade in in dire need of you Krolia, then consider that this could be the best way to keep protecting this planet, and your family.” Kolivan bowed and turned around, marching out of the doorway and back to his ship without another word.

 

Austin rushed to Krolia’s side as she fell to her knees and cried for the first time in many, many years.

“Shh, Krolia, it’s gonna be okay. I know how it feels to lose your best friend, and I know how hard this must be for you, but no matter what happens, even if you do go back with the blade, I’ll still love you and wait for you by your side.” Austin soothed her gently. “How about I go finish the terrace while you take some alone time? Then tonight we’ll watch the stars and drink milkshakes.”

“I’d like that, thank you.” Krolia sniffled. “If it’s alright, I’m going to lie down in our room for a little.”

“It’s more than alright. While you rest, I’ll be outside finishing up on the roof. I’ll check in whenever I get the chance, okay?”

“Okay.”

 

After some time of letting her tears dry, Krolia laid on the dark silent room and watched her ring shine in the sunlight that streamed through the blinds. She felt the little kicks rapidly tapping on her stomach, but she had gotten used to it by now. Krolia closed her eyes in the blissful silence, hoping to get some rest, but her baby had other ideas as a sudden jerk of pressured pain jolted through her stomach. She hissed as the suddenness of it came and went, leaving her a little bit breathless. Krolia put her hand on her stomach and rubbed circles softly as she whispered to her baby to settle down a little so she could get Austin, or at least wait until he came back in.

“Settle down little one, let me get your father at least?” Krolia said as she tried to sit up, but was sent back down by another contraction. Once it passed, she knew that this was going to be a little more difficult that previously thought. Krolia sucked in a breath and sat up and slid off the bed, cradling her belly with one arm as she tried to get to the door. She gasped out loud and gritted her teeth, deciding to stay on the bed because the pressure wasn’t as bad in that position. With the next contraction, she couldn’t hold back a shout of pain as she clawed her way back up on the bed and prayed that Austin would get back soon.

 

Austin was getting his pent up frustration about Kolivan out by pounding each nail into place and perfecting each angle so it was steady and smooth. The past three weeks of construction was mainly on building stairs up with rails on both sides, now the terrace itself was almost done. He’d been up there for an hour and would get started on the finishing coat after he got the sandpaper from inside the house, so might as well check in on Krolia before he finished up. He went down the steps and turned to the front side of the house and went up the porch. When he was about the reach for the doorknob, he stopped. He thought he heard something, but maybe it was his imagination. 

“Krolia! I’m back for a little, and I-” He was cut off by a loud groan of pain coming from his room. “Krolia?!” He shouted, dropping his toolbox and running down the wood floors to his bedroom. He swung open the door and rushed to Krolia’s side. “Are you okay? Is the baby coming?” He asked her, holding her hand.

“What does it quiznacking look like?!” She hissed, “Has been for about half an vargra now!”

“Oh god, I am so sorry, I should have come sooner. Breath, okay? I’ll get some towels and the medical kit.” Austin kissed her forehead and went to the corner of their room where they had everything ready for when this moment came. Krolia screamed out again, her breath heavy and coming in shallow breaths.

“It’s gonna be okay Krolia, I’m here.” He wiped her forehead of sweat and held her hand through each painful contraction, until nearly six hours later they got to hold their son for the first time.

 

“He’s so tiny.” Krolia whispered as she touched one of the baby’s little hands.

“He’s actually a little bigger than most human babies.” Austin chuckled as he watched his son sleepily snuggle closer to Krolia’s chest.

“His name will be Keith.” Krolia smiled, “Our little Keith Kogane.” She couldn’t help the tears of joy slip down her face and drip off her chin as she held her perfect baby who had a fuzzy mop of black hair on his head just like his father’s, and a light purple streak on one side of his face, just like Krolia did. Keith hadn’t opened his eyes yet, but she didn’t mind. He was only a few Earth minutes old after all.

“I still can’t believe we’re parents now.” Austin whispered, his eyes never leaving his son. He watched as Keith slowly blinked open his eyes, and Austin felt his heart melt as he looked into those violet spheres of light that matched Krolia’s. “He has your eyes.”

“He must be getting hungry.” Krolia noted, looking at Austin promptly.

“Oh! Right. I’ll get a bottle.” Austin moved hesitantly, not really wanting to leave them for a second. But he was a father, and it was his job to provide. So Austin went and grabbed a bottle and the canister of formula so he could make Keith a bottle of milk.

 

In the kitchen, Austin wasn’t very hurried with following the instructions, since he wanted to do it well, until he heard the grumpy cries of Keith in the other room. So he quickly heated the water to a warm, but not hot, and shook up the mixture before bringing it to Krolia and Keith.

“Here we are, one bottle for Keith.” Austin said as he handed the bottle to Krolia. She gently nudged the tip into Keith mouth, letting the milk drip onto his lips a bit so he would understand that this was where the food was, and Keith gladly latched onto it and began to suckle. Krolia sighed in relief as Keith made little happy sounds behind the bottle.

“He’s so precious.” Krolia said lovingly as she supported Keith’s head and stroked his hair with a finger.

“Yeah, just like you.” Austin beamed. “I’m proud of you Krolia, I probably could never do what you’ve done.”

“I know you couldn’t have, you are not properly trained to fight against your own species.” Krolia smirked as Austin laughed and showered her with kisses.


	5. Worth Fighting For

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This last chapter is filled with little snippets, though I thought it was a very satisfying ending.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!  
> SilverShard

Kolivan did come back. During the time of peace they had, when they filled an entire photo book in six months and when Keith learned how to say his first word, ‘No.’

Whenever he didn’t like something, he’d just repeat his one word until he was satisfied.

“Keith, come on stop wiggling, you need to get your pants on.” Austin pleaded with his son who wouldn’t lay still on the couch.

“No!” Keith said loudly, kicking his legs in frustration.

“Keith, be nice to daddy.” Krolia told him as she came up behind Austin.

“No, no no!” He cried out, he really didn’t like pants at all.

“Keith, we can go look at stars if you’re nice about your pants, okay?” Austin tried, and thankfully Keith stopped his fussing and looked up curiously. Almost every night the three of them would look at the sky, and Keith loved it. But the very idea of not seeing them was always enough to get him to settle down. So Austin took his chance and slipped the little pants onto Keith’s legs.

“There we go! Isn’t this better?” Krolia smiled at her son.

“...no.”

They laughed at Keith’s stubborn answer and his hatred of pants as Austin picked him up and carried him to the door with Krolia by his side.

“Let’s go see the stars Keith.”

“Na!” Keith babbled excitedly, hands waving in the air as they all went outside in the warm night. The family stood on the balcony when a night shooting star twinkled past in a gentle flash of light.

“Make a wish Krolia, I already have mine.” Austin chuckled, his son gazing at the sky in awe.

“I already have mine too.” Krolia kissed Austin’s cheek before resting her head on top of Austin’s.

 

Unfortunately as all stories go, the peace didn’t last. After the couple had gotten Keith to bed, Krolia got a call from Kolivan.

“Krolia, you have to return. The Blade needs you.”

“My family needs me!” She argued with the screen, Austin behind her quietly, offering moral support because that was the only kind of help she ever really needed. 

“We are so close Krolia, we can take out Zarkon within the next two Earth rotations if this goes to plan!” Kolivan said, “If you come now, infiltrate and pose as a general you can be done with this and stay with your human.” He hissed, “Think about it, don’t you want them to be safe? I know you’ve never liked The Blade’s rule of knowledge or death, and this is your chance to do things your way. I’ll give you until morning to decide.” 

With that Kolivan shut off the call, leaving the couple in silence.

“Austin-“ Krolia sighed, turning to face her husband.

“I know. It’s your decision, and I won’t stop you if you want to go. Just promise me that you won’t risk your life too much, that you will come back to me.”

Krolia bit her lip and hugged Austin tight as tears began to stream down her face, “Take care of our son until I can come back.” She whispered, afraid that is she spoke louder than it would be too real, that she wouldn’t be able to let go.

“I love you, I’ll do my best.” Austin’s voices cracked as he buried his he’s into her shoulder. 

“I love you too.”

 

Keith didn’t understand why his momma had to go, he didn’t understand why his daddy was so upset. He couldn’t understand, not really. Austin jut hoped that he wouldn’t have to grow up too much without his-

“Mama?” Keith whimpered as he was held for the last time by Krolia, 

“I swear I would stay if I could, I’m so sorry Keith.” Krolia sobbed, Austin wrapping his arms around both of them, not wanting to let go. “I love both of you so much, never forget that.”

Kolivan stood outside, not daring to interrupt the family.

“Goodbye my love, I promise to come back as soon as I am able.”

“I know Krolia. I’ll make sure our little guy grows up with you in spirit. I love you so much.” Austin kissed her lips for as long as he dared, but it wasn’t long enough because now Krolia was slipping away. Kolivan came inside and put down a small box before stepping back out.

“Krolia asked me to bring some of her old things for your son. I wish you luck.” The Blade leader nodded, Krolia behind him as they left the home. Austin hoped this wasn’t the last time they saw each other.

  
  


When Keith was seven, Austin got a new job at the galaxy garrison, he taught his son about space and everything that could be out there. He told stories about Krolia, he showed him the joys of hover bike racing, but it wasn’t enough. Austin was drafted for a military position. As a leader for the troops, James, who was Keith’s godfather, became his guardian until Austin could come back. He didn’t come back, not because of death, but because he was captured by the Canadian army and now he was a prisoner of war. He never got to be there when Keith turned ten, or when James was diagnosed with leukemia, or when he passed away. He never got the chance to be proud when Keith got into the garrison at fourteen after being in the foster system for so long, he never got to prove that he wasn’t dead, because the others had been killed. It hurt him so bad to know that when he got out, all he could do was stay in hiding for four years until he was in the clear. Austin was given medals for what he endured, and therapy for the ordeal, but nothing helped once he found out his son was gone.

 

Austin was alone. More alone than he felt when Krolia had to leave. Keith was gone too now, and he missed his little boy so much. He should be nineteen today, he should be here. Austin never knew if Krolia returned, if she had then she must have been so disappointed to find neither him or Keith. So he grabbed a beer and sat down stiffly, his back was sore and his head and heart ached as he let himself cry over what he lost. He sat in that old sand covered armchair he put up on the balcony for Krolia so many years ago. The wind whipped his black hair that was now streaked with white lines as he looked out over the land. His garden had long since shrivelled and died, his old pick up truck was rusted and broken down. He couldn’t care less. He considered jumping off the roof, letting this loneliness end now, but deep in his heart he knew that Krolia was still out there, and if Keith was out in some giant robot lion ship, he’d better be the best lion pilot this universe has ever seen. The familiar roar of an engine sounded in the distance, and Austin waited for it to pass like they always did. But it got louder instead. Curious, he turned around and looked around, but no vehicles were in sight. The wind picked up even more strongly now, tugging at his jacket fiercely. He finally looked up at the sky, but his gaze wasn’t met with the clear blue sky, but a giant White Castle ship descending kinda close to his house. Austin stared wide eyed and slack jawed as this massive ship landed, stirring up the dust and making dirt lash his face even from the distance he was at. Then, he saw the door open and he couldn’t see from there, but people were coming out. 

 

Austin did what any reasonable person would, he ran. When he was less than thirty feet, he saw the human like aliens with pointed ears and weird marks followed by a group of teens. Then he saw the unmistakably bad hair style of the love of his life, and beside her, a teen who couldn’t be older than nineteen with equally bad hair and the grumpiest happy face he had ever seen. He kept running, running past the aliens, past the teens, Krolia was running too. Austin was still crying, Krolia was crying too as they met in the middle and held each other in their arms for the first time in almost nineteen years.

“Krolia, I thought I’d never see you again.” Austin ugly cried as he pulled back from Krolia and held her face on his hands.

“I’m sorry my love, for not returning sooner. But we won against Zarkon, your son and his team won.” Krolia beamed proudly as Keith cave up to them, eyes wide with a mixture of joy, anger, and so many things all at once it made Austin’s head spin as he looked at those beautiful purple spheres.

“Keith…” Austin breathed, breaking down as he hugged his son, “I’m so so sorry, I wish I could have been there more. I just want you to know how proud I am of you, for everything. I know I wasn’t here, we have so much to catch up on.”

“D-dad-“ Keith overcame his shock and hugged him back, Krolia soon joking in on the family hug as they all sank to their knees. Austin wasn’t expecting the others to join in, but it was very welcome as he was now in the middle of a hug pile, his family was home.

“Welcome home son.”

 

There was so much to learn, so much to mourn. Upon learning of James death, it took him some time before he could go with more of the events. But he learned about each of the paladins, Hunk made a batch of cookies and some nachos for everyone as they sat around the overfilled table and told stories of adventures. Austin felt his heart swell with pride as he sat between his wife and son, messing with Keith’s mullet playfully whenever they told of his victories in battle, and his accomplishments in the garrison. 

He was happy. He knew they would have to go again, protect the universe and all, but maybe he could come with them. He didn’t have much on Earth after all. Pidge reminded him so much of Samuel Holt, and Shiro was like his late friend James. Austin was impressed with this group having gone through so much, and that Keith had a bigger family now.

“And then, Keith slid under those sentries and sliced them in half!” Krolia boasted between bites of chips. “If I wasn’t sure before that he was really Keith, I am now.”

“Little fireball just like his mom.” Austin grinned as Keith ducked his head, not sure how to take all this praise. “By the way, happy birthday son.”

“Thanks dad.” Keith smiled as his team looked shocked.

“You didn’t tell us it was your birthday!” Hunk and Lance echoed etched other in shock.

“Well, I didn’t really have people to celebrate with before? Even when I did it wasn’t a big deal.” Keith shrugged while Lance explained to Coran and Allura why it was a big deal.

“Well we’d better do something big now! To make up for all those missed birthdays!” Coran suggested eagerly.

“You really don’t have to, today has been pretty great already.” Keith assured his team.

“Well we are going to make it even better!” Pidge announcer proudly. Austin laughed happily as he kept an arm around Krolia’s shoulders. 

“They’re right son, we should make this as memorable as we can. You deserve it, you all do.” He told the paladins. “Y’all have saved the universe from furry Thanos! I’ll get the hoverbike out and get some things from town while you get things cleaned up here.”

“Actually,” Keith cleared his throat, “I kinda crashed it?”

Austin was silent for a moment, everyone’s eyes were on Keith as Austin suddenly snorted a chuckled and ruffled Keith’s hair. “That old thing needed a tuneup anyways, at least you got to experience riding her.”

Keith tried to fix his hair, a pout played on his lips which made everyone laugh along with Austin, including Keith.

 

That evening was really nice. They sang bad songs and had soda and popcorn while watching classic movies on the couch, later they star gazed outside while Austin and Krolia  prepared strawberries dipped in chocolate.

“I’m glad you’re home.” Austin sighed contently. “I was starting to lose hope, but I knew you would be back in my arms.”

“You know there is nowhere I would rather be.” Krolia grinned, popping a berry into her mouth.

“I know you’re probably going to go back again. But when you do, I’m coming with you.” Austin told her. “Both of you have important jobs now, and I don’t want to miss you anymore on Earth. I’d rather to it in space with my family.”

“I think that would be a great idea.” Krolia hugged Austin tightly. “We are going to be on Earth for awhile anyways, the other paladins need to see their families too.”

“I’ll come along. I don’t have much here anyways. I can take what I need and follow you guys in the castle if there is room.”

“There is always room for you.” Krolia insisted. “And to think I was about to tell you I was retiring from the Blade to stay with you. Earth has been informed about other species across the galaxy, and we are safe here.”

Austin smiled happily in the warm glow of the kitchen lights, “I’d like that, if you stayed with me.”

“Good.” Krolia hugged her husband, “I would like that too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so, so much for checking out this fic!
> 
> Until the next fanfic,  
> SilverShard


End file.
